whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Laurette Morel
Laurette Morel, also known as the Coquette of Cannes, is one of the most influential Toreador from France and one of the rivals of François Villon. Biography Born as the daughter of a fisher at the Côte d'Azur, Laurette grew up listening to the tales of foreign countries. As Laurette matured and her girlish prettiness transformed into the features and curves of womanhood, she increasingly found joy in music, dance, and especially art. She fell in love with a young painter, much to the dismay of her father. But when she and her lover fled to Paris, they found out that love quickly withers in the face of hunger and poverty. Laurette refocused her passion on changing the political system of the Ancien Régime, engaging in various pre-revolutionary groups and engaged in passionate marketplace discussion of the proposed new constitution and she even attended meeting organized in her arrondissement, where she found camaraderie with others who shared her hope for a better tomorrow. Her natural charms made it easy to gain attentive listeners and she found her vivid imagination enabled her to communicate her vision of the future. Joining in the French Revolution and later the mob against the monarch, she was one of the six women who met with the king and presented him with the demands of the Third Estate. Fully prepared to stand firm, Laurette found herself so captivated by the opulence of the palace and the chance to meet the king himself that she quite literally swooned and fell to the floor. Later, revived, she was convinced that the delegation had been successful and she delivered to the crowd an address aimed at convincing everyone present of the same, praising France's king for his compassionate sympathy and his heartfelt intention to work with the common people. Her visit, however, had earned her the attention of Émeric de Sauveterre, one of the local Toreador. Captivated with her passion and determined to preserve the status quo, he decided to bring Laurette into the ranks of the undead. When the Revolution spiralled out of control and the monarchs standing turned more and more unstable, the french Camarilla faced serious distress. Émeric de Sauveterre hoped to use the chaos to dispose one of his enemies, François Villon, with the aid of his fresh childe, who quickly became popular in the local Elysium due to her plebeian charms and attractive bearing. Laurette, however, refused to succumb to her sire's antiquated political and cultural views, even collaborating with Brujah anarchs and supporting the Jacobin's club. When the anarchs tried to stage their own revolution, Laurette and her sire fled to Nice, where Laurette began to support her father's business from the shadows. When Napoleon seized power in France, this meant the return of Villon, who had survived the uprising and had begun a vicious campaign against his enemies, among them Laurette's sire. Laurette herself was spared, but put under the Blood Bond to Villon to ensure her loyalty. For the next century, Laurette remained in Paris, where her sire's fate proved a heavy weight that made it difficult to gain status in the eyes of the Kindred, though she maintained close ties with her coastal home. Laurette, however, managed to gain an own small domain on her former home, making bargains with the Giovanni to ensure her unofficial independence from Villon. She began to support artists, especially the first film artists. Using the position of the Riviera as a popular vacation place for the rich, she began to accumulate much influence, even threatening Villon's power bases, resulting in a much more severe observation from the prince. References Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character